


anniversary?

by orphan_account



Category: TOO (Korea Band), TOO (Ten oriented Orchestra)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, am i the backbone of too stan writers, are chanhoon married? find out, author is sorry, dorms!!, it doesn't really have a plot, it's 1am im sorry, it's very gay, jaeminggi top 3 chanhoon supporters, probably short, ps chanhyuk babie, rated t for swear words (not a lot doe), solely based on that one world klass episode, they're GAY gay, this has been written for oomf, this is so embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanhyuk whined. "He wants to re-do the trip we made on World Klass...""You mean that date you had?""It wasn't a date!""You mean the Platonic Outing you had after which you screamed and cried in my arms?""Yes.""You're doomed."
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Chihoon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	anniversary?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my fave too stan kory  
> like i said in the tags, this is solely based on that one world klass episode where they literally went on sum sort of a platonic date like the bffs they are  
> chanhoon married and thats on period

"You like Chihoon." Donggeon stated.

"No I don't!" Chanhyuk protested.

"Okay, mister Cho Chanhyuk, also known as _Every Time Chihoon Gets Close To Me My Heart Skips A Beat_ " Donggeon rolled his eyes. "Admit it."

Chanhyuk sighed. "But he doesn't like me."

"Y'all act like a married couple!" Jeyou yelled from the dorm's kitchen. "Just fuck already."

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"He's right, though." Donggeon laughed.

Chanhyuk's best friend is Chihoon.

They've known each other even before the whole survival show happened.  
They eventually got closer, their friendship bigger, and of course Chanhyuk's feelings for Chihoon blossomed. _Of Course They Did._

He tried to deny it.... _tried_. He can't deny it when Chihoon, being the oblivious Taurus he is, does all those little things that make Chanhyuk's heart flutter every time. Or maybe, as Jeyou once suggested, he does it on purpose. Who knows.

Now that they're about to debut together, Chanhyuk can't help but to be afraid of being around Chihoon every single day.

"Hey, Channie!" Chihoon called. "Guess what today is!"

"Our day off." Chanhyuk replied.

"Indeed. But it's also our anniversary so get dressed!!" Chihoon exclaimed. "I planned everything, I already told Jaeyun about it." 

Anniversary. Wait...

Chanhyuk sat in confusion. "Anniversary?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Chihoon pouted. "Friendship anniversary!! I thought we'd do the same as last summer, y'know, during the show..."

"Oh. Right." Chanhyuk stood up. "I'll be back." He smiled as he left for his room shared with Jeyou and Kyungho. "Fuck."

"Watch your mouth!" Jeyou said, with a mocking tone. His face expression changed when he saw the fear in Chanhyuk's eyes. "Uh-oh. Chihoon?" 

Chanhyuk nodded in response. "He's taking me out, I'm doomed."

"Wait." Jeyou's eyes lit up. "He asked you out?"

"No!" Chanhyuk whined. "He wants to re-do the trip we made on World Klass..." 

"You mean that date you had?"

"It wasn't a date!"

"You mean the Platonic Outing you had after which you screamed and cried in my arms?"

"Yes."

"You're doomed."

"Without cameras this time though." Chanhyuk said while changing. "So there are chances he won't pull the stuff he did last time."

"Or that he'll do worse."

"And by that you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe kiss you?"

"What was that?" Chihoon asked after a loud _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ resonated through the dorm.

"Chanhyuk, swear jar!" Donggeon yelled back as soon as the mentioned entered the living room.

"It's Jeyou's fault, I had a crisis, sorry." Chanhyuk apologized while tying his shoes.

Donggeon sighed. "I'll let you slide."

"Thanks." Chanhyuk stood up and looked at Chihoon, who was standing near in silence. "You ready?

Chihoon blinked. "Uhm. Yeah." He rushed to the front door.

As soon as the two exited the dorms, Woonggi appeared in the living room. "Everyone, place your bets."

"Chanhyuk and Chihoon sitting on a tree," Jaeyun started.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Minsu and Woonggi said in unison.

Kyungho sighed. "Children."

"Hey, Channie, let's take a pic here." Chihoon tugged on Chanhyuk's shirt.

"You always want to take pics when we go out."

"It's because I want memories of us. And you look cute today."

"Today?" Chanhyuk smiled. "I look cute only today?" 

"You're pretty confident for someone who- Yeah anyways..." Chihoon cut himself off and went to ask someone to take a picture of them. Once he found someone, he went back to Chanhyuk. "Let me fix your hair real quick."

"You're..." Chanhyuk's breath hitched. "... really close."

"That's the point."

"W-what?"

Chihoon giggled. "Cute." He wrapped his arm around Chanhyuk's waist and posed for the picture.

When Chihoon left to thank the person for the picture, Chanhyuk managed to send a quick _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ to Jeyou, in hopes for the younger to know what he meant.

"Look, they even took one of me fixing your hair!" Chihoon exclaimed, showing him the pictures. "That's so cute."

"Yeah... cute."

"Channie~"

"Yes?"

"You're blushing."

Chanhyuk's eyes went wide. "What?" 

"You're blushing. Even more now."

Chanhyuk hid his face in his hands. "Shut up."

"Cute~"

_"Stop calling me cute, goddamnit... I'm gonna lose it."_ Chanhyuk thought, but all that he managed to get out was "L-let's go get some snacks."

After getting snacks (and Chanhyuk fighting the urge to hold Chihoon's hand every five minutes) they found a spot under a tree in the park.

"So, what do we do now?" Chihoon asked.

"Enjoy the silence.. and eat snacks. Unless you got something interesting to say, you know I'm all ears." Chanhyuk answered. He's listened to many of Chihoon's rants, about anyone and anything. Most of times he was distracted by him suddenly pouting, or just.. by him. But that's okay, he thought.

"Perfect." And so, Chihoon started talking.  
Chanhyuk just listened in silence, staring at the older beside him. _"You're really pretty."_ He wanted to say, but the words wouldn't get out.

"And so I had to rewrite it a-" Chihoon stopped when he turned to face Chanhyuk.  
Uh oh. They're really close. Like, really, really close. They just.... _they just booped noses._

Chanhyuk's immediate reaction was to stare in his eyes. He froze when he saw Chihoon's gaze switch to his lips for a mere second before staring back.

"You're..." Chihoon gulped. "... really close."

"Did you just mock me from earlier?"

"Maybe, but am I wrong? You're really close. And you're not moving away."

"D-do you want me to move away?"

"Not really."

Silence. Just because Chanhyuk doesn't know what to say. It feels like a fever dream.

"Uh.." Chihoon broke the silence. "Wanna go back?"

"Do you have any more plans?" Chanhyuk asked, scooting away because he almost couldn't breathe himself.

"I just came up with some." Chihoon said. "But it's a surprise."

"Should I be scared?" 

"Not at all." Chihoon stood up and held out his hand to the younger. "Come on."

Chihoon didn't let go. Neither did Chanhyuk.

_"JEYOU PLEASE ANSWER WE'RE HOLDING HANDS IM GONNA AAAAADFJDKDJDODJDKDJDODNNXISJDJX"_ Chanhyuk managed to type out and send a message.

"You okay there?" Chihoon asked.

"Y-yeah, don't worry." Chanhyuk answered, not realizing he was staring at their hands clasped together.

Chihoon looked in the same direction. "Oh. I can let go if you w-"

Chanhyuk squeezed his hand. "Don't. I... like it."

Chihoon smiled to himself. "You're blushing again, by the way."

"Shut uppp!!"

"You're back earlier than expected." Jaeyun chuckled when the two entered the dorms.

"Yeah." Chanhyuk said. "Something.... came up."

Jaeyun nodded and looked at their hands. "I guess you two resolved... that?" 

"What?" Both asked in unison.

"Your hands, you lovebirds!" Jeyou said, passing by.

"Ohhh, that." Chihoon said, trying not to crack a smile. "Actually, we have something to do."

"What?" Chanhyuk raised an eyebrow. "We don-"

"Yes we do." Chihoon said, already dragging him to his room. "Call when dinner is ready!"

Chihoon carefully closed the door and sat on his bed. "Do it."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Chanhyuk. Please."

"But do what? What should I do?"

"Your lips. On mine. Now." Chihoon gestured. " _Please._ "

Chanhyuk froze. "W-what??"

"Do you know how hard it was not to kiss you back there?" Chihoon asked, slowly closing the distance between them. "I tried to catch your attention somehow, but it didn't work.." He pouted. "I tried to hide that but I think I'll die if you don't kiss me right no-"

"Get that pout off your face."

"Make me."

"But-"

"I like you, okay? I imagined us doing all those stupid couple things together. Especially kissing you. There you go. I said it."

"I-"

"I'm sorry you probably don't like me that way but I thought you did so I tried to make a move but you suddenly seemed so distant and I don't want to ruin our friends-"

"No, Chihoon." Chanhyuk placed his hand on Chihoon's shoulder. "I like you too." 

"You do?" Chihoon's eyes lit up.

"Yes. For a while now, actually." Chanhyuk chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I do it then?"

_Oh shit._  
They're really about to do it.  
It's just a kiss, when you think about it, but when you ACTUALLY think about it, it's kissing your best friend of a few years. Kissing your best friend who you love. Kissing your best friend who has the same feelings for you. It's... a lot.

Chanhyuk smiled. "Not if I do it first!" He completely closed the distance between them and locked their lips in a short, soft kiss.

When they pulled away, Chihoon pouted. "I want more! Give me more!"

"Only if you cuddle with me."

"Not that I would accept the offer even without the kisses but.. come here." Chihoon held out his arms and Chanhyuk immediately dived in for a hug and buried his face into the older's chest.

"Your heart is beating fast." Chanhyuk stated. "But you're also warm, very cozy, like home. I love it. Can we stay like that?"

"So who's going to check on them?" Donggeon asked. "Any volunteers?"

Jisu raised his hand. "I can go."

"Ooh, he's brave." Jeyou laughed.

"It's probably not that bad, I'll be back." Jisu shrugged and left the dining room.

"Guys," Jisu peeked into the dimly lit room. "Dinner's ready- am I bothering?"

"Not really," Chihoon answered quietly, playing with Chanhyuk's hair. "But he kinda fell asleep while we were cuddling and I don't want to wake him up. Give us 5 minutes."

The younger nodded and went back to the dining room.

"So, how is it?" Kyungho asked, to which Jisu immediately teared up. "Oh god, is it that bad?"

"They're..." Jisu wiped the tears away from almost flowing out. "They're so cute... Chihoon said Chanhyuk fell asleep. And asked for 5 more minutes. They're so cute.... I'm so sad..."

"I feel like we're all going to be sad in two seconds." Sungmin chuckled and at the same time Chihoon came in, holding Chanhyuk's (who seemed to still be half asleep) hand.

"Everyone, I present to you a sleepyhead. His name is Babie." Chihoon said.

"I'm not baby.. I'm just sleepy."

"Wrong. You're my baby."

"Gross! Get out with that sap, we're about to eat!" Jeyou protested.

"Get used to it." Chihoon said, and the members (well, Jaeyun, Minsu and Woonggi) let out a gasp. 

"We were right." Minsu said.

"We were right..." Woonggi repeated.

"What?" Chanhyuk raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Long story." Jaeyun chuckled. "Everyone eat, before it gets too cold!"


End file.
